1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a weep hole cover which fits over a weep hole in a brick wall so as to prevent the intrusion of insects while simultaneously allowing vapor and moisture to pass through the weep hole openings.
In a house of masonry construction it is conventional to provide a series of weep holes in the mortar joints near ground level for ventilation. Ordinarily the weep holes are provided between bricks by omitting all or a portion of the mortar seal between two bricks. The absence of weep holes can cause water to accumulate in the interior wall construction with substantial damage resulting to the dwelling, particularly in humid or damp areas of the country.
Because of the proximity of the weep holes to ground level, the holes are a point of entrance for various types of insects. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means to prevent entry of insects while allowing vapor and moisture to pass.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Weep hole arrangements designed to prevent entrance of insects are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,072, issued Sep. 22, 1959, to Anthony C. Oswald discloses a plate having the appearance of clapboard siding, formed with a trough at the bottom thereof having ventilating holes in the base, the trough carrying bronze or copper screening. The plate is inserted beneath a clapboard along the top of the plate while the trough bears against an adjacent lower clapboard, the ventilating holes allowing ventilation while the screening prevents entrance of insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,084, issued Feb. 25, 2969, to Ben Brewer, discloses an insect-proof weep hole comprising a relatively fine mesh screen unit installed into the weep hole, and an ant trap chamber which is installed adjacent one end of the inner duct of the weep hole. The weep hole has a generally z-shaped configuration when viewed from the side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,093, issued Jul. 25, 1978 to William F. Harris, discloses an insect control system for buildings of masonry construction comprising a fine mesh aluminum screen, and an inserter mechanism for forcing the screen into a weep hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,691, issued Aug. 11, 1981 to David G. Risdon, discloses a weep hole device comprising a tube having a water inlet and outlet. The tube passes through the weep hole, the tube comprising an elongated durable porous wick material which extends outwardly from the water inlet to absorb moisture. The outlet end has a screen cap to prevent pests from entering.